The Camp Week
by Lady Whiskers
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin and a few other fellow Jedi decide to go on a camping trip to one of the moons of Endor. It starts out fine, but then gets a bit bumpy on the way. A few 'incidents' happen and Anakin ends up in big trouble. How will Ahsoka and the other Jedi rescue him? Will they have unexpected guests? Will Yoda get back his corndogs? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction for this website, but don't worry. I have written many other things and I have gotten good reviews. And I'm hoping to get reviews for this, too. I love reviews, so do feel free to give them. I won't bite:)**

The Camping Week

Chapter 1: It starts

Ahsoka sat up and looked around. Her bed was in a mess and she wasn't feeling very well, but still, she had a big day ahead of her. So, throwing back the sheets, she rose out of bed and crossed her floor to the cupboard. She snatched out a pair of skinny jeans, top and a jacket.

Throwing them onto the bed, she started to get dressed, all the time cursing under her breath. She was tired and not feeling well, but still, Master Skywalker wanted to pull her along on this blasted trip. Where they were going, was beyond Ahsoka.

"We're going to have so much fun on this trip, Snips, it won't be funny!" Skyguy had squealed before running off to go annoy Obi-Wan or something.

She rolled her eyes and walked out her door. "Sometimes, Master, you can be a pain." she breathed as she walked up to the kitchen of her and her master's shared quarters. There, she found him mixing together a big bowl of custard with a few other nasties that Ahsoka was puzzled unto why he would be having them with oozing custard.

She sat down at the table and kept her glare on him. She figured that he hadn't even noticed her yet. He just kept mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing and mixing until Ahsoka just had enough of it.

"SKYGUY!" she screamed at him. Anakin momentarily stopped the persistent mixing and looked up at her. "Oh...Hi Snips." He smiled before going back to mixing.

"Morning Master." Ahsoka replied, settling back down again.

She watched him mix for another five minutes until she asked, "So Master, what's for breakfast?"

"Custard with pickles."

"Doesn't sound to bad." she replied truthfully. Yesterday, Anakin had attempted to make tuna pancakes with bantha hair on top. The smell had made Ahsoka's stomach lurched and she had to rush off for the freshers and stay there most of the morning. But she was fine after that.

"You excited about today, Snips? 'Cause I know I am!"

"Master, most of our friends are coming along with us. I know Yoda's bringing along his corndogs, Plo, his book collection, Aayla, her glue and Fisto, his monkeys. Do you know how annoying that will be?"

"Oh...Come on Ahsoka! It won't be that bad. Just have some fun! I know Barriss is coming."

Ahsoka realised that was some good news. Her and Barriss were best of buddies. They will probably be sharing cabins too. Hopefully. Maybe.

After breakfast, Ahsoka finished off last minute packing and heaved her pile of trunks over to the door where Anakin stood with his two bags. He looked up as the shadow from the pile started to cover his face and froze. "Snips. You can't bring all that!"

"Why not? We are leaving for a week and I need to bring all my essentials! You can't expect me to leave behind my wardrobe, can you?"

"Yes! Ahsoka, only bring along what you need. And hurry too. I told Obi-Wan we'd meet him in the hanger in five minutes."

"Fine!" Ahsoka sighed, turning to her pile. She suddenly jumped into it and disappeared. Anakin watched in amazement as Ahsoka came back out and stepped away from the pile holding a bag in one hand and a teddy bear with four eyes in the other. Anakin couldn't wipe the dumbfounded look off his face. Ahsoka turned to him.

"What?" She demanded.

"You just..." He mumbled.

"I just what?" She asked

"You just..." He looked at his watch and jumped. "Force! We need to get going!"

He picked up his suitcases and charged out the door, closely pursued by little Ahsoka and her teddy.

The two ran into the hanger and walked up to the _Twilight_ where Obi-Wan stood next to it. "There you are. What took you so long?" He asked with an amused smile on his face as the two approached.

Anakin put his bags down next to Obi-Wan's two and looked at Ahsoka who smiled, embarrassed.

"Ahsoka was figuring on bringing along fifty odd suitcases. I limited it down to one."

Obi-Wan laughed heartedly. "Okay. Come on. We need to go. I told Master Windu we'd be there by nightfall. Which means we've only got four hours to get there."

He picked up his suitcases as Rex walked over, holding his bag. Anakin opened the door to the ship and the four piled in, dumping their stuff as they went. Anakin went to go sit in the cockpit along with Obi-Wan and Rex. Ahsoka followed.

The trip was pretty much uneventful, but until fifty million light years away from the moon of Endor that they were heading for, did something rise from Anakin. He had just finished checking up on the hyperdrive when he thought he saw a ship following them in the rift. He slammed on the brakes and readied the weapon system.

Confused unto what was going on, the other three clambered up from their _Go Fish_ game and scrambled to the cockpit only to find Anakin looking quite sheepish.

Obi-Wan frowned, as he was winning, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Rex just stood there looking dumb.

"Ah...Sorry?" Anakin just scratched the back of his head. The rest of them turned around and went to go continue what they were playing before Anakin's silly little interruption.

Ahsoka sat down in her seat and did up her belt like her master had told her to do.

"Safety first, padawan." He had informed.

"Like you ever follow that rule." she mumbled in return.

Just then, the ship jolted and Obi-Wan scolded Anakin for his bad flying skills. But Anakin protested, saying he was probably the best pilot the order had ever seen. Obi-Wan couldn't argue with that one.

While Anakin was trying to land the _Twilight_, Ahsoka decided not to disturb him, so she turned to Master Kenobi instead.

"Master Kenobi. May I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away, young one."

Ahsoka smiled. "Where are we staying?"

He seemed to think for a moment, then replied, "By the Lake resort. _Mitply,_ I think Master Windu said. Ahsoka nodded her agreement. But he wasn't finished there.

"Apparently, it has a huge lake, a clean bath house, cabins, a beach and a forest. Not to mention the abundance of wildlife. But I think I could have left the wildlife part out."

"Thank you, master."

"You're welcome, padawan." He smiled in return.

Ahsoka let her gaze flow around her and she stepped out of the _Twilight. _This place was beautiful. Absolutely like paradise. The lake had a small island in the middle where you could swim out to and lay upon the sand, alone. The shore had a huge beach where it was deserted except for a few couples.

The playing field was only occupied with a few kids playing some kind of ball game with bats and stumps. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she swung round to see Master Skywalker standing there.

"Nice, isn't it." He smiled.

"Oh, yes master! Very nice!" Ahsoka squealed before running off into the ship and emerging with her suitcase and teddy, followed by Obi-Wan and Rex. Obi-Wan stopped and took a deep breath of the fresh air. _This isn't like Coruscant at all!_ He thought happily, continuing off with Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Padawanbarriss, Tessika14 and Fidgeymugato for dropping a review! *Hug* And thanks to all those who added this to their favourites. If you want your name up here too, then don't feel afraid to drop off a review! In the words of...well...me, All reviews are great! So feel free to drop one! :)**

The Camping Week

Chapter 2: Site _66_

Ahsoka walked belong side her Master as the four approached the camp site's office. It wasn't very grand, actually, it was more like a shed with a sign up the top saying, _'__Office'. _

"Not very grand, now is it Master." Ahsoka turned to her master.

In reply, Anakin gave her a goofy look and shrugged. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Snips."

"That's as much I can say for you, master." She finished under her breath.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into it, leaving Rex and Ahsoka outside, (only because they wouldn't fit).

As Obi-Wan and Anakin walked up to the counter, the two noticed the massively fat human hybrid behind it. To Anakin, it looked like a grotesquely fat Aurra Sing. Actually, he even had the urge to pull out his lightsaber, if it wasn't for the hand that glided to stop his. He looked up at his master who raised an eyebrow. Anakin nodded his agreement and regathered his composure.

The attendant looked up from the magazine she was reading. The name of it made Anakin laugh under his breath, _'How to get slim within two days!'. _He then felt the jab of pain from Obi-Wan's heel slamming into his foot.

"Get a handle on your laughter, my former padawan." He hissed under his breath, then smiled at the attendant.

"Well...What can I do for you two boys?" She asked with a smile, making the fat around her chin wobble. Anakin tried his best to keep his lunch down.

"Evening, Madam. We are here on vacation and are wondering if we could have a site near Mister Mace Windu's, if that could be possible." Obi-Wan smiled his charm.

_There goes the Obi-Wan again, showing how charming he can be._ Anakin thought, rolling his eyes.

The attendant blushed, then smiled back. She checked her records, but frowned.

"I'm sorry. That sight has been reserved for someone named, _Kenobi._"

"That would be me. Obi-Wan Kenobi." He smiled again.

"Oh...Well in that case," She pulled out a data pad, and passed it to Obi-Wan. "If you could just sign your name, your number and address, then you'll be on your way." She battered her eyelashes at him, but Obi-Wan seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was going on. He just did as she asked

_Ah...Master?_ Anakin thought. _She literally just asked for your name and number._

Obi-Wan finished signing things down and passed the pad back to fat Aurra Sing. She battered her eye lashes, smiled and blushed while passing him the keys. Anakin watched as the fat around her arm bulged and rolled around it as she did.

"You're in site 66, nearest the beach and picnic area." she said.

_Life hasn't been very kind to her, now has it. _Anakin thought as he and his master swerved around and walked out.

"My name's Polaris, by the way!" she called after them as they headed out.

"So... Where are we staying?" asked Rex, who's voice was muffled by the bags in his face.

"In site 66." Replied Obi-Wan as the four back tracked towards the _Twilight. _

Anakin opened the door and walked in. Rex dropped all the bags and let out a huge sigh of relief. Anakin sat down at the pilot's seat and they took off.

ooOoo

It was night time by the time Anakin had found the silly camp site. He had flown over it about seven billion times, but somehow had not been able to see it. In the end, Obi-Wan ended up calling Master Windu, trying to get directions.

"Sometimes, I doubt Skywalker's ability to fly." Windu said over the comm.

"Hey! I'm still here, you know!" Anakin shouted back, looking quite mad and slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, Ahsoka felt the familiar bump as Anakin landed the ship. She had come to know it as the Skywalker trademark. Along with the stupidity at times.

"Okay. Everyone off." Anakin yawned, getting up from his seat and stretching. They all did and Rex fetched the bags. Ahsoka noted that Master Obi-Wan seemed a little stressed. She approached him as they stepped out of the ship.

"You okay, master?" she asked, coming closer.

"Oh...I'm fine, little one." He reassured her.

"Good." She nodded and walked away.

"Well, well... You finally got here!" Mace raised an eyebrow as the four approached.

"Yes. No thanks to Anakin." Obi-Wan frowned at his former padawan, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"Well... You just missed dinner, which was corndogs." Mace rolled his eyes from where he was sitting under his veranda. His cabin seemed big enough, but Ahsoka felt sorry for him, seeming he had to share his place with Yoda. CORNDOG obsessed Yoda.

"Oh... Don't worry. I'm too tired to eat anything!" Obi-Wan yawned.

"Yeah. What Master said." Anakin yawned, mimicking Obi-Wan's every move. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

_This is going to be a looooong trip. _He thought.

"Well, you'd probably want to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Windu finished, leaning back in his chair, placing his fingertips together like he usually would, when he was sitting in the Jedi Council.

"Yoda's already gone to bed. _To stay up, too old and weak, I am. _He protested."

Obi-Wan noted he did a horrible impersonation of Master Yoda.

"But I bet you he went to bed to eat more corndogs and did you know his suitcases are full of corndogs, and that he brought along corndog Sally, the one with the mouldy top so it looks like it's got long, flowing hair? He just won't shut up about it! It's driving me insane! Absolutely insane! And if that wasn't bad enough, it stinks! Just like rotten cheese! Except worse! More like sweaty, mouldy, rotten cheese! It's horrible! Do you know how lucky you are not to be sharing cabins with him? Ha? Ha?"

Windu's eyes widened as he said all this at a million miles an hour, not taking a breath anywhere.

Slowly, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex backed away, to leave Mace to himself. He didn't take his glare off any of them as they back into the shadows. The turned around quickly are ran to their site.

They ran back at full tilt through the shadows. That's when they ran straight into two people.

"Ow!" the smaller one squealed. Anakin knocked the taller one over, but Obi-Wan caught the smaller one.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you po-" The two strangers stepped into the light and the four realised it was Barriss and Luminara.

"Oh! Sorry!" Barriss apologised.

"No. We should be the ones sorry, padawan." Obi-Wan apologised as well.

/Stop it!/ Anakin sent to his Master.

/Stop what?/ He asked in return.

/The thing you do to all woman!/

/What? You mean being polite?/

/No! Not that!/

/Than what?/

"Kenobi? Skywalker?" Luminara tried to get their attention.

Obi-Wan looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, Undulli. Just Anakin here can't get his head around the idea of being polite."

"Hey!" Anakin frowned.

"What? It's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes...It is!

"No...It's not!"  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ahsoka had had enough. "GUYS!" she yelled. The two swung around to face her.

"Sorry." They mumbled in unison.

"Now come on! Say sorry and let's go! I'm tired!"

"Okay." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

He held out his hand and Anakin stared at it. Looking like a three year old who had just been told to make friends with the bully who had just stolen his toy.

He looked back up at his master and smiled. Pushing past the hand, he threw his arms around his master and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I'm sorry, Master!" He smiled. Obi-Wan laughed and pulled the boy off from him.

"Okay, okay, Anakin!" He continued to laugh.

"Ah... You guys okay now?" Barriss asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. They'll be just fine." Ahsoka answered as she continued off. The others followed her lead.

The approached two cabins and Ahsoka stopped. She looked at both of them, then turned around to the rest of them. "Okay. So here's the plan."

The others looked like the living dead. Ahsoka wondered how poor Rex was still holding all the bags. She was sure it was somewhere past 9:30.

"Master Undulli, Barriss and I will go in that one, and the rest of you boys can go in that one."

Everyone nodded, but Luminara frowned. "Really? Because I unpacked my stuff in that one and Barriss unpacked her stuff into that one." She pointed at the two cabins separately.

Ahsoka sighed. It was too late at night to change anything around.

"Alright... I guess-"

"Well, goodnight everyone!" Anakin ran off into the boys cabin and Rex followed, slamming the door behind him.

Ahsoka could feel her skin crawl as she growled, "Skyguy..."

Luminara yawned and said, "Sorry, but I'm off. Goodnight, young ones, Kenobi." and walked off to her shared cabin with Rex and Anakin.

Ahsoka and Barriss watched her as she walked up the steps to her cabin door slowly, then walked into it. The two girls turned to Master Kenobi who shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sure it's just for one night, girls." He reassured them. Barriss nodded and Ahsoka went to go pick up her bag and teddy, but Obi-Wan beat her to it.

"Don't worry yourself about this, girls. I'll get it. You just go inside and get yourselves cleaned up and ready to go to bed."

Barriss and Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Master Obi-Wan."

He motioned for the door, and the two ran up the steps, onto the veranda and opened the door.

Stepping inside, the where met with a wonderful lounge room on the left and a kitchen on their right. At the back of the room was the corridor with the bathroom across from them, the bedroom with the double bed in it, and opposite, the bedroom with the bunk beds. That's where the two girls would be sleeping.

After Obi-Wan had brought the bags in, the girls had a shower and had gotten dressed in their pyjamas and had gotten ready for bed. But something wasn't right. They two were too hyper to go to sleep.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss asked Ahsoka, who was on the bottom bunk. "Are you tired?"

"No. I thought I was a few minutes ago, but now.. Well.."

"Maybe we should go ask Master Kenobi if he's got anything to do."

"Yeah. Good idea."

So the two got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen/lounge room, where they found Master Kenobi sitting at the table, reading a data pad, while sipping hot tea.

He looked up at the girls as they entered. "You younglings okay?"

"Oh...Fine master." Ahsoka reassured him. Barriss nodded her agreement.

"Then what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We aren't tired, master. We can't get to sleep."

Obi-Wan put his tea down and leant back in his chair, stroking his beard. He frowned in thought and then looked up at the two.

"I think I have it! When Anakin was still a little boy, he would always have nights where he couldn't get to sleep. I found that giving him warm milk would help him. You two want some-"

"Oh, yes please, Master!" Ahsoka and Barriss wailed in unison.

Obi-Wan got up and made the some hot milk. The tow girls sat on the couch and started to drink the froth. Obi-Wan made himself one too, and sat down in the armchair that faced both of their couches.

"Actually, I know what you two girls would want!" He jumped up out of his chair, putting his milk down, and ran off into his room. Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged worried looks as he ran back in, holding something. He opened up the packet and put a holochip into the old Holo-screen on the wall and sat back down in his armchair.

"Um... Master? What are we watching?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"You'll see. I thought, since you two are girls and that I've been told this is a good movie, I guess we can watch it." He answered.

Ahsoka and Barriss, yet again, exchanged looks, then settled down to watch the movie.

Ahsoka watched, confused. It started out in some kind of ancient city called _Paris, _on a different, far away planet. A small dwarf stood on a roof singing about a boy. A young, enchanted boy.

The camera then diverted in through a window and zoomed in on a man sitting up against the wall, his knees on his chest. He looked up, seeming grim, and Ahsoka noted he looked somewhat familiar.

They go back to the dwarf, who's still singing, then back to the man/boy who was sitting at a typewriter. Ahsoka was so sure she had seen that actor before. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

The boy named Christian started to write, close to crying. Slowly and sadly, he started to type. He typed in, _Moulin Rouge'._ And started to narrate it.

ooOoo

At the end of the movie, Barriss was crying her eyes out and Ahsoka was close to crying too.

"Well..." Obi-Wan said, rising out of his chair and walking over to the screen and turning it off. Automatically, the lamp came on, lighting up the room.

"That was a great, sad movie." He said, smiling.

Ahsoka looked at him, and raised his eyebrows, or white markings.

"Master, that was you! Christian was you!"

"What?" Obi-Wan started to laugh, "Oh... Ahsoka! You should really be getting to bed! That wasn't me."

"Ye-ees It... Wa...waass! Ahhh..." Barriss sobbed through tears.

"You okay, Barriss?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"Oh... She'll be okay, soon, master." Ahsoka reassured him. "But I'm saying, that was you. And...I didn't know you could sing like that! Can you?"

"Well...I really don't know, actually. I've never tried it before."

"Hey. Why don't you sing that part, you know, '_I was made for loving you, baby! You were made for loving me!'?"_

"Oh... I don't think so." He shook his head in refusal.

Ahsoka frowned. "Oh...Come on, master! It won't be that bad."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! Tricked you! Now you have to do it!" Ahsoka laughed.

Obi-Wan frowned and murmured something under his breath.

"Fine..." He sighed. Barriss had stopped crying and was now listening intently.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the two nervously and Ahsoka nodded for him to go.

"Okay." He stopped to clear his throat, then continued.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me! And I can't get enough of you baby, can you you get enough of me?"

The two girls sat there, jaws on the floor. It was beautiful. Obi-Wan stared at them, raising his eyebrows.

"Wow..." Barriss murmured in amazement.

"Yeah...WHOA! HA!" Ahsoka laughed in amazement. He sang just like that Christian boy did in that movie.

The sat there in silence for a second, until there came a scuttling noise from outside, followed by a muffled thump against the door. It was raining outside, but it wasn't enough to stop the horrible noise from coming through. The two girls jumped up from the couch, and hid behind Master Kenobi who pulled out his lightsaber as the door knob started to turn and the thunder outside started to become more rapid and lightning started to hit everywhere.

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber as the door started to open. It suddenly swung open to it's full extent and someone or something with heavy footsteps started to walk in out of the rain.

**A/N: Hehehe, Cliffhanger! Love those things! So...Oh that's right! In case you were wondering, the movie I was talking about is called ****_Moulin Rouge_****. The main actor is Ewan McGregor, who is Obi-Wan (in the movies).**  
**He was actually pretty cute in that film, so... I couldn't resist putting it in here! Hope you liked it! About the mysterious monster... You'll have to read to find out! Remember, I lurve reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Fidgeymugato, Padawanbarriss, Rachel Uchiha, Tessika14 and Noil23sj for reviewing! *HUG* You guys are great! Yeah! Ewan McGregor is cute! And if you'd like your name up here too, just drop a review! I love them! **

The Camping Trip

Chapter 3: FRANKIE!

The rain poured, the thunder smashed and the lightning cracked as the dark shadow of the monster continued in, thumping it's heavy, stumpy feet on the ground. Barriss whimpered and dug her head into Obi-Wan's side and Ahsoka was sure she was wetting her pyjamas. Obi-Wan stood with his lightsaber out, pointing at the being in defence.

"Garrgrool! Pintrooodooo!" The horrible thing screamed as it came closer.

Obi-Wan looked back at the girls who were hiding in distress, then back to the..._Thing._

It continued to get closer, swinging as it went, but suddenly tripped as it took a wrong step. The _Thing_ tumbled straight over in the doorway and it whimpered a quiet, "Oww!"

Ahsoka recognised that voice. She pulled herself off Master Kenobi and came closer to the _Thing, _that seemed to be making her pee her pants.

"Young one! No!" Obi-Wan warned her, signalling for her to get back behind.

"Ahsoka! Please!" Barriss warned from her position, literally digging her fingers straight into Obi-Wan's tunic for safety.

"Wait..." Ahsoka replied, coming closer to the wriggling, so-called monster. She listened and heard voices.

"Rex! Get off my face!" A muffled, annoying, pestering voice whispered.

"Sorry, General." another one replied.

"Ahhh! If you boys ever get me to do something like this again, I SWEAR!" A female voice shouted roughly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and went over to the monster. She placed her hand down onto it, got a handful of material, and tugged at it. Suddenly, a wet, brown sheet went flying, revealing three jumbled up bodies, one on top of another.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka screamed at Anakin who was underneath both Rex, and Luminara (who was seeming very red, instead of green).

"Oh! Snips! Ahh..." Anakin went red, smiling sheepishly.

"ARGH!" She felt the sudden urge to go grab him and knock some sense into him. But, being her master, she felt some pitty for him. She had been told that she was a bit of a handful to look after. But still...

"Anakin! I am extremely disappointed in you!" Obi-Wan voiced from where he stood. He had deactivated his lightsaber and it was now at his side.

Luminara picked herself up from the pile gracefully, and brushed herself down. She looked over at Barriss, who was still holding onto her grip on Master Kenobi, and smiled sheepishly. Awkwardly, Barriss let go of Master Obi-Wan, and faced her master. She put her hands on her hips, and scowled at her master.

"How could you?" She asked quietly, with a frown.

Luminara looked down, and shrugged. "Well... I guess Skywalker could be more of a sweet talker than Kenobi."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Obi-Wan shrieked. "There is no way, _HE_ is any better than me! They call me the _Negotiator_." Obi-Wan smiled with pride as he said his nickname.

But Anakin looked as it his master and smiled devilishly. "Ha! She said I was better than you, master!"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and scowled. "There is no chance within the Force that you are an better than me,  
p-a-d-a-w-a-nnnn!" He put the emphasis on the _Padawan. _

"But Luminara just said I was! You can't deny that!"

"Yeah... Well... Luminara is tired! She might not of meant it." He turned to Luminara. "Right?"

She raised her eyebrows at the two and shook her head in disappoint meant.

"I'm disappointed in both of you. _You_ are meant to be the most iconic icons of the Jedi at war. But look at you! Squabbling like a pair of two-year-olds!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked down at this, guilty.

"Well... Really, master, you can't talk." Barriss said.

Luminara turned to her and shook her head. "I guess you're right, Barriss. But enough of this. To bed, all of you!"

And with that, she turned around and walked off out of the cabin, with Rex following. When those two were gone, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and stuck his tongue out. Obi-Wan scowled in return.

"Tomorrow, we shall see who is the best sweet talker. _Or _Negotiator, in your case."

"Deal!" Obi-Wan replied, taking his padawan's hand and shaking it.

And with that, Anakin fled out of the cabin. Ahsoka looked at Barriss and the two exchanged worried glances.

ooOoo

"Ahsoka...Wake up!" Barriss gently shook her friend. No reply.

"Ahsoka! Hello?!" She tried again. Still...No response. Ahsoka just kept facing the wall, under her sheets. "Ahsoka!" Barriss yelled, pulling the mass under the sheets over, but jumped out of her own skin when she saw what was underneath. A basketball with hair sticky-tapped onto the top rolled in to Barriss' lap and she was about to scream, when a hand went over her mouth.

"_Shhhh! _Master Kenobi is still asleep. And I'd prefer to keep it that way, if you don't mind." It was Ahsoka. Barriss sighed in relief.

"So... Can I take my hand off yet?"

Barriss nodded her reply.

"Good." Ahsoka took her hand away. Barriss breathed in a few breaths, then realised something. Turning to Ahsoka, she asked,

"Girl...Why did you stuff your bed with balls and pillows?"

"Because," Ahsoka helped Barriss up. "Master Obi-Wan and Skyguy and going to have a competition to see who can sweet talk their way around this place the most, _or _negotiate. And personally, I'd like to avoid those two things at all costs. Now come on!" And she pulled Barriss along the corridor, but stopped when she heard Obi-Wan's snoring. Even though he was famous throughout the Temple for his snoring, it was still wise to keep it down, because he also had acute hearing. _Well...According to him, anyway. _Ahsoka reflected.

So the two girls snack past his door, and out into the living space. Quietly, they approached the door, and Ahsoka twisted the knob. But, it wouldn't budge.

"Looking for these?" A voice asked. The two girls swung round to see a very tired looking Master Obi-Wan standing in the doorway to the corridor, holding a pair of keys up to them. Ahsoka nodded slowly, looking very sheepish. Barriss blushed a nasty shade of crimson.

"Ahh...Yes?" Asked Ahsoka, looking for the right words.

"Girls...What would you want them at this time in the morning?" He asked, rubbing his eyes in tiredness.

Ahsoka looked over at the clock which read, 4_:30 am_, and smiled. "Umm...Taking an early morning stroll, Master. Ah... According to Master Skywalker, that's the best thing you can do when camping!" She tried to come up with the best excuse she could.

"At 4:30 in the morning?" He asked, doubting that.

"Um... Yes, master. Starting bright and early is very healthy, apparently." Ahsoka lied. Obi-Wan raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

"Come on girls. Back to bed. It's too early in the morning for this." And he stepped back, expecting them to go past him, back to bed. With a sigh, Ahsoka and Barriss did as he asked.

After Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan close his door, and the sound of him descending down onto his bed, she waited about five minutes, until she hopped back up again, and started to climb up the ladder to Barriss bunk.

"Barriss!" she whispered harshly. "Get up!"

Suddenly, Barriss shot up and made Ahsoka fall back onto the floor, with a muffled _thud!_

"Oww!" She bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling.

Barriss stared down at her with a quizzical look on her face.

"Ahsoka! Master Obi-Wan said to go back to bed!"

"Yes, but," she rolled her eyes, then continued, "Master and Master are going to make absolute fools of themselves today! They will put down the Jedi Order for good, this time. Which, as the padawan, I have an obligation to stop. Now... Are you going to help me?"

"Oh... I guess so." Barriss sighed, with a yawn.

"Good. Now let's go." Ahsoka sprang up, but Barriss jumped down and grabbed Ahsoka's arm.

"No. Wait!" she whispered. "We should have a plan before going off! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I have the best idea ever. But I'm going to need your full co-operation on this one, okay?"

"You got it!" Barriss nodded her agreement.

Ahsoka started to explain the plan.

ooOoo

Barriss moved her hand ever so slightly from where she stood over Obi-Wan. The slightest wrong move would surly lead to their doom, but that's where Ahsoka's _To-Save-Them _Planwould come in handy. Pretending to be sleep walking, and fall straight onto the floor in a heap, which sounded quite stupid to Barriss, but that was their best AND only idea. So there stood poor Barriss, trying to get the keys out of Obi-Wan's hands.

Slowly, Barriss pinched the top of his sheet, and stated to pull it back. Suddenly, she threw her hand up over her mouth to stop the laughter that tried to burst out. _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the youngest Jedi Master ever, still sleeps with a teddy bear?_ Barriss thought as she stared down at the cute, fluffy teddy bear that Obi-Wan hugged to his chest with a death grip. It looked slightly crummy from long use and had a name written onto the tummy. She leaned closer to get a better view.

"Frankie?" She whispered. Suddenly, Obi-Wan started to roll over. Barriss held onto her breath.

"_Frankie..."_ He whispered. After he had settled down again, Barriss let out the breath, but then realised,

_Where the Force are the keys?_

"Hey! Barriss! What's taking you so long?" Ahsoka whispered from the door.

Barriss swung around and said, "I can't find the keys!"

Ahsoka looked down at the bedside table and frowned.

"Barriss. They are on the bedside table." She folded her arms over her chest in frustration and Barriss smiled sheepishly, picking them up. She started to tiptoe back over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka closed the door behind her friend quietly, and Barriss passed her the keys.

"There." She said, sighing.

"Thanks! Now let's go!"

Ahsoka ran towards the door and inserted the keys into it quietly. She pulled the door open and let Barriss slip out into the cold, foggy morning. Ahsoka followed her and pulled out their supply bag behind her. She closed the door gently, then locked it up. She chucked the keys into her pocket.

"There. That should keep him in there." She said.

"You so sure this is a good idea, Ahsoka? You absolutely SURE we won't get into trouble or something?"

"Yes! Now come on!" Ahsoka pulled on Barriss arm, pulling her up and down the cabin stairs.

Quietly, the two approached Luminara's, Rex's and Anakin's cabin and slipped the key in. Slowly, Ahsoka twisted the door knob, and the door cracked open. She pushed it open further and slowly stepped inside. Barriss followed. Inside was the same layout as their cabin. Kitchen and lounge room first, then the corridor where the bedrooms and bathrooms were located.

"Ahsoka! Over here! I found them!" Barriss whispered quietly, picking up a pair of keys, and returning them to Ahsoka.

"Good! Now grab that jar of pickles and let's get out of here!"

Ahsoka zipped up her bag that was now packed with all sorts of food supplies for today and with her new score of pickles. Barriss locked the door and then locked all the other windows.

"We should go lock our cabin windows too. Just to make sure Master Kenobi can't get out."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah. Good idea."

So the two backtracked their way to their cabin and locked the windows as well.

"So... No what do we do?" Barriss asked.

"We wait and see." Ahsoka replied.

ooOoo

The girls waited. And waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited for all of them to get up!

Nothing came and Ahsoka and Barriss were starting to catch their death of cold.

"Aaahhssooookakakaaka!" Barriss whined through chattering teeth. "I'm ccocococold!"

"Memememe tooooo! May-Maybe this wasn't such a goooodaaa idea aftererer ooorrrlll!"

"May-Maybe we could go and see if any of the others arrreee awwaaakke." Barriss suggested.

"Yeah. Goood idea!" Ahsoka said. So the two started to go find Master Kit Fisto's cabin.

"Ahsoka! I think I found it!" Barriss yelled to her friend through chattering teeth. Ahsoka nodded and started to come closer. They had spent twenty minutes looking for his Force signature, and finally, Barriss had picked it up.

The two girls walked up the stairs to his cabin and slowly, Ahsoka started to knock on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open and their stood a monkey dressed in a night robe.

"Ohhh Ahh?" It asked in monkey talk, raising an eyebrow. It was wearing an elaborate, fake moustache with curls on the end.

Ahsoka and Barriss stared down at it, jaws on the floor.

"What the Force?!" Barriss asked.

"Language, Padawan Barriss!" A voice called from further inside. The girls looked up from the monkey, to look inside. This cabin seemed to have a different layout to the other two.

"William. You may let them pass." The voice, which belonged to Master Fisto, said.

The monkey, apparently named William, moved aside and elegantly gestured for the two to come inside.

Ahsoka and Barriss ventured inside as William the Monkey closed the door behind them. It was warm inside, seeming the fire was on. The two girls took off their coats and dumped them onto William, who was striding very elegantly behind them. He squealed under the load.

"Girls! In here!" Kit called from the kitchen. Barriss pulled her hat off and so did Ahsoka as they walked into the kitchen, out from the lounge room. Master Fisto stood at the stove top, cooking something. And whatever it was, smelt absolutely great!

"Master! That smells divine!" Ahsoka breathed in another breath.

"Yeah!" Barriss seemed like she was about to start dribbling.

"I'm making pancakes for me and the monkeys. There's plenty. Do you want some?"

"Oh... Yes please, Master! We're vanished!" Barriss and Ahsoka said in unison.

Master Fisto nodded, then said, "Well... Go grab yourself a seat at the table. Breakfast shall soon be served. Oh... And do feel free to help yourselves to the orange and apple juice."

"THANKS MASTER!" The two girls said, sprinted to the table and sat down in opposing seats. Ahsoka poured herself some juice and so did Barriss.

"So, girls. Why are you here?" Kit asked.

Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged worried looks.

"Ah... We woke up early and didn't want to disturb the others, seeming that they were all asleep, and decided to come visit you. Is that alright?" Ahsoka asked, looking very credible. Kit turned around with the platters of pancakes and replied, "Well...Of course! The more, the merrier! Now... Who has first dibs on the banana pancakes?"

"ME!" Ahsoka and Barriss screamed in unison.

"No, me!" Ahsoka yelled.

"No, ME!"

"No, ME!"

"No, ME!"

"No, ME!"

"No, ME!"

"No, ME!"

"GIRLS! Please! You can both have first dibs if you like." Kit finished, placing the pancakes down, and sitting down himself.

William came and sat down beside Barriss and then a female monkey, dressed in a beautiful, apricot, flowing dress with make-up and a bid red wig on sat down beside Ahsoka. The two girls stared at them, and Kit decided to introduce them.

"Ah... Girls? Meet Lilly and William. They are my most intelligent monkeys, so they are the two that come along with me everywhere."

Ahsoka smiled at Lilly. "Nice to meet you, Lilly." She stuck her hand out and Lilly the monkey shook it in return. Barriss did the same with William.

So breakfast was spent with monkeys, banana, blueberry and plain pancakes, Master Fisto and a warm cabin.

ooOoo

"POODOO DOOR! Stinkin' open already!" Luminara was awoken by the sudden sound of Skywalker's screeching.

"Why won't the door open? Ahhhhaaa!" He whined.

Luminara sighed, then hopped off the bed. She walked up to the bathroom, and walked inside to have a shower.

After Luminara had had her shower and had gotten dressed, she walked back out and found a very annoyed looking Rex kicking the door and a very ticked off Anakin pouting next to it.

"What's up with you two?" She asked, coming over.

"The POODOO DOOR is jammed!" Anakin reported, kicking the door.

"Yeah! What the general said!" Rex chanted.

Luminara sighed, and pushed them out of the way. "Let me try, you little-" she tried the door, but it didn't budge. She tried again, but still. Again, but still the same. She kicked it then realised,

"Where are the keys?"

Rex looked over to the bench and said, "I placed them over there, but they're missing now, and so is a jar of pickles."

Luminara was about to say that was preposterous, when Skywalker cut in.

"Ahsoka..." He grumbled, grinding his teeth.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan happily frolicked through the fields of Stewjon with his real brother, Owen, and his teddy bear, Frankie, holding hands. Suddenly, they fell to the floor on their backs laughing.

"Oh... I love you, brother!" Owen said, hugging little Obi-Wan.

"Hey! Not as much as I love you, Owen!" Five-year-old screamed when Owen starting tickling him. Frankie, the life sized bear, started to laugh too.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was woken up. He sat bolt, straight, upright and fell out of bed, devoured by his quilt and sheets. His alarm clock was going off. _Oh Force! Why did I bring that blasted thing along, anyway?!_He though to himself, trying to get back up. He smacked his hand down on top of the alarm, but it didn't turn off. He smacked it again, but nothing happened. It just kept BLEEPING!

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH! Obi-Wan shouted, picking up his alarm clock, and chucked it across the room. It smacked into the wall, breaking into a million pieces. Obi-Wan started to laugh maniacally, until he realised he had lost his bear, Frankie, in the mess.

"FRANKIE!" He squealed like a two-year-old and dove down into his quilts, sheets and pillows, looking for his beloved teddy bear.

"FRANKIE! Where are you! Talk to me!" Obi-Wan squealed.

Suddenly, he found him and stood back up, cuddling the crummy teddy bear to his chest.

_FRANKIE _was written across the middle of it's tummy in red thread. One of its black, button eyes had been chewed off and half of its smile was missing. But still, Obi-Wan loved it with all of his heart. It was the only thing he had left of his real family. He knew that he wasn't meant to have any attachments to his family, but he loved Frankie the bear. And he wasn't about to let anybody take it away from him.

Obi-Wan cleaned up the mess and went to go have breakfast. Halfway through breakfast, he noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. The girls were missing.

"Barriss! Ahsoka! Time to get up, younglings!" He waited for the sound of shifting, but nothing came. He tried again.

"Younglings! Up!" Nothing.

Sighing, Obi-Wan got up and walked into their bedrooms and found that they were still under their quilts. He walked up to Ahsoka and crouched down beside her bed. Pealing back the cover, he fainted as the same basketball with sticky-tapped hair on it that fell into Barriss lap, fell into Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan woke up suddenly, throwing the ball across the room. It hit the wall and bounced away. Slightly freaked out, Obi-Wan stood up and went to Barriss. Same thing. He got that they were gone. But what he didn't get was why they used hair? Both of them were in a lack of hair. Or hadn't they noticed yet. Wait! They're gone?

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan shouted, running into the kitchen, grabbing Frankie's arm, and charging to the door. He was going so fast, he forgot that the door wasn't automated, and charged straight into it.

"OWW!" He yelped in pain, then tried the door knob. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, and again, and again, and again, but still, nothing.

"Keys..." He whispered, running back to his room, trying to find the keys. He searched and searched, but nothing showed up.

He ran back to the door and tried kicking it. Nothing. When he was just about to charge at it, he found a note beside the door. He picked it up and read it.

"Dear Master Kenobi,

Me and Barriss have locked you in the cabin for your own and the order's reputation. You will not be allowed out until you promise not to be sweet talking _or _negotiating your way around the place. The same goes for Master Skywalker. Oh... And if you do agree, you are also asked to stay in your cabins for the rest of the day, reasons... CONFIDENTIAL. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Ahsoka Tano."

Obi-Wan read this and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was so looking forward to spending a day out on the water in a boat with just him, the fishes, the boat, the water and lunch. AND, of course, Frankie! But now that dream was crushed by Ahsoka. But he guessed it was for his own good. And the Jedi Order's too. So he decided to stay indoor.

ooOoo

So for the rest of the day, Ahsoka, Barriss, Kit and his monkeys, William and Lilly, stuck together. During the first part of the day, they went water skiing. After having lunch with Master Windu, Yoda, Aayla and Plo, they went for a hike through the forest. At the end, they went back to Kit's for dinner. Feeling sorry for Obi-Wan, they decided to bring some food back for him.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan spent the day playing with Frankie and prank calling most of the camp, until he was asked to stop by the manager, which was Polaris, who had then offered to let him out, but Obi-Wan remembered how she was yesterday, so he lied, saying that Ahsoka was coming back. He had then hung up on her very politely and had taken that as a warning. He was very glad when Barriss and Ahsoka did come back, and was super glad that they had brought back food for him.

"No hard feelings, hey master?" Ahsoka asked, with a sheepish grin. Obi-Wan nodded from where he sat eating.

"Of course not. I never hold grudges, girls. But I'm not quite sure about Anakin."

"Oh no! Anakin!" Ahsoka and Barriss wailed in unison, then ran out to go unlock poor Anakin, Luminara and Rex.

When they got there, they found Anakin sitting, tied up to a lamp post with a gag over his mouth. Rex was tied up in the over corner also with a gag over his mouth. Luminara sat on the couch, watching the Fashion Channel.

Slowly, Barriss approached and gently put her hand onto Luminara's shoulder. "You alright, master?"

Suddenly, Luminara swung around with blood shot eyes. She squinted them at Barriss and opened her mouth top talk. "Does it even look like it?"

"Well...No." Barriss sighed. She then threw her arms around her Master and sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lock you in here with those two!"

Slowly, and awkwardly, Luminara hugged her padawan back. "Umm...It's okay, Barriss. You're still a padawan. You're still learning."

Barriss pulled herself off her master and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Thanks master, for being so understanding."

"It's all right."

Ahsoka untied the gag around from Anakin's mouth. Immediately, he started talking. "How could you lock me up in here with those two, Snips? Why? Crazy lady over there tied me and Rex up so she could just watch her blasted Fashion Show!"

"Master! I'm sorry! It's just, you were going to have that competition thing with Master Kenobi, and as a padawan, I couldn't allow it to happen. So I had to find a way to stop you. I'm sorry. It was the only way."

Anakin stared at her in disbelief. "Did you practice that speech?" He asked her.

"Ah...No, Master I didn't."

"Hmm... Must come naturally to you. Now hurry up and untie me, already!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Snips."

After untying all of them, Barriss and Ahsoka returned back to their cabin, ready for bed. Today had been fun, but also exhausting. Tomorrow, they had promised to go golfing with Windu and that Obi-Wan was invited along too. But not Skywalker.

"Kenobi's okay, but not Skywalker." Windu had said.

Ahsoka climbed into bad and so did Barriss. "Good night, girls." Obi-Wan whispered, before turning out the lights and going to bed himself. Who knows what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Sorry about the long chapter, peeps. But I didn't keep track of what I was typing. I hope you like it. Don't forget, I lurve reviews. **


	4. Day Three And Still Counting

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm SOOOO sorry about the long update! It's just that I had a Science project, English and Music assignment to finish. Anyway... thanks to Fidgeymugato, snips1212, percyjacksonsister98 and Noil23sj for dropping a review! *_Hug* _You guys are brilliant! Thanks! And seeming that most of you liked the long chapter, I wrote another one up. (But for those who don't, sorry!) Anyway. If you'd like your name up here too, don't forget to drop a review! I love those things. :):):) Actually, it's really funny. My MP3 has jammed itself into having repeat on Tik Tok-Clone Wars. It's really weird. Anyway... Enough about what's happening to me. Onto the story.**

The Camping Week

Chapter 4: Day three and still counting

Obi-Wan bolted upright and nearly fell out of bed again, if it wasn't for the quilt being tucked into the bed. In the haste, Frankie had been sent flying across the room, smacking onto the wall. Obi-Wan watched in horror and screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!" And he jumped up to fetch him, sending the sheets flying.

He dived on top of Frankie, hitting the wall with a loud, _THUMP! _He sat there cradling the... _Thing_...with all his strength and heart.

Ahsoka was suddenly awoken by a loud, _THUMP! _She sat straight up and quickly smacked her head into the top bunk. It knocked her right back out.

Barriss awoke with a snort. She had been disturbed by the loud _BANG _against her bunk. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and mumbled, "Ahsoka? You up?"

No reply. She tried again.

"Ahsoka! Get up!"

Still no reply.

"AHSOKA!" She jumped down off the top bunk and found Ahsoka on the bottom bunk, out to it. Barriss rolled her eyes and leaned closer to her friend. She put her head right next to Ahsoka's ear and yelled, "AHSOKA! GET UP!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka's eyes flew open and she shot up again, but this time remembering the bunk and stopped millimetres away from hitting it.

"Are you awake now?" Barriss asked.

"Well... Maybe five more minutes." Ahsoka said, gathering her sheets over her head and turning away from Barriss.

"Ahsoka! Seriously?"

"Mmmhhh!" Ahsoka groaned from where she lay under her sheets.

"Never mind..." Barriss rolled her eyes and left her friend to have her five more minutes of peace before the hectic day ahead.

Tiredly, Barriss strolled out of her room and into the kitchen/lounge room. She wandered over to the couch, and plunked herself down. She put her head back and reached for the remote. She couldn't find it and, frustrated, she looked up at the couch opposite her and groaned. She forced the remote over into her hand and switched the holoscreen on.

"And today's top headline, 'How Senator Amidala keeps her hair in style!'"

Barriss looked up at the screen with an astonished look on her face.

"Really? That's the best headline they could think of? That's just Forcing LAME!"

"Language, Padawan." She heard a weary voice from behind her. Tiredly, she turned her head to see Master Kenobi walk out of his room dressed in a pair of racing car pyjamas. He had Frankie at his side.

She turned back to the screen without a care and mumbled, "Morning Master."

In return, Obi-Wan yawned something incomprehensible.

Barriss switched the channel using the Force. It was another news channel.

"Good Morning. Today, we go live to the Jedi Temple with the latest news of how a Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, has started up her own cooking show, with a few tips from fellow Jedi."

Obi-Wan rushed over to the couch and sat down next to Barriss as the two listened intently.

_The camera came through a door and into a kitchen where Master Shaak Ti stood behind a counter which had a numerous amount of ingredients and utensils on it. _

Obi-Wan stared at it and frowned. "Hey! She's in my kitchen!" He complained, seeing his fridge with a picture of him and Anakin at Yoda's 847th birthday. He could recognise the way Anakin seemed to be screaming with mortal fear as Aayla ran at him with the bat that you use to hit the piñata with. Obi-Wan had his arm around Anakin's neck, holding him with a death grip after the boy stole his share of the candy and ruined his present to Yoda.

_Ah...Good times..._ Obi-Wan sighed as he recalled the memory of it all. Of how Windu had fallen out of the 10th floor window and had survived after he had landed on the corndog stand. Yoda had jumped after him, seeing the corndog stand and Obi-Wan, himself, had stood over the window and watched the expression on Mace's face as he watched with horror as Yoda came hurtling at him.

After that, they had managed to haul the two back up to the hall that they _had_ been in, because it was time to unwrap presents.

So everyone invited, mostly just Masters and Yoda's youngling class, sat down in a circle with Yoda in the middle. The youngling class had banded together all their spare credits and had gone out to buy Master Yoda a Corndog making kit. He had loved it. And still does.

Mace had bought Yoda a corndog sticky tape dispenser.

Obi-Wan, a corndog poster.

Anakin, corndog underpants.

Ahsoka, corndog decorated socks.

Plo, books on corndogs.

Aayla, corndog coloured crayon.

Kit, got Lilly and William to dance to a song about corndogs while Obi-Wan sang it.

Getting back on with Shaak Ti, (who had made corndog delight for Yoda's birthday), who was still in (Obi-Wan's) kitchen.

_Shaak Ti swung around to face the camera from where she was standing, preparing a cake. "Good morning!" She smiled gently. _

"_Today, we shall be learning how to bake a divine Coruscanti Cake, with blonder berry icing and with sweet, syrupy innings." She turned around and grabbed a metal mixing bowl and placing it down on top of (Obi-Wan's) counter._

"_Now. The ingredients you will need are mostly gundark eggs, blue milk..."_

Master Shaak trailed off as the reporter came back. Obi-Wan and Barriss were watching very intently. It wasn't everyday that the Jedi Temple was on the news. In fact, it never it was on fire, flooding, rebelling (which would NEVER happen. Well... Maybe Anakin.), or Yoda was promoting corndogs. Actually, the last time the Jedi Temple was on the News, it was because of Qui-Gon's stupid problem with burning down Obi-Wan's room. Poor Obi-Wan had to go share quarters with Master Yoda for a week. He was never the same again...

"_The delightful Jedi Master has started up her own cooking show, that is shot live straight from the Jedi Temple. Filled with fellow Jedi cast and cooking tips on how to prepare the finest meals this galaxy has to offer." The reporter informed with much enthusiasm._

ooOoo

Ahsoka sat up suddenly. Luckily, she missed the bunk above. She had no idea what time it was, but she had a rough idea by the smell of burning coffee. It must have been late, seeming that Master Obi-Wan was up.

She yawned and threw back the sheets, then screamed at the sight underneath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelped as she rolled off the bed, trying to get away from Master Yoda who had been clinging to her leg.

"Master Yoda! WHAT THE FORCE?!"

Yoda rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting up.

"Kicked me out, Master Windu did. Came here, I did."

"What?" Ahsoka asked, bewildered.

Yoda rolled his eyes and restated, "Master Windu kicked me out and I came here! Simple enough for you?"

Ahsoka stopped and stared at Master Yoda. _Did he just speak forward?!_

"Master. Did you just-"

"No. I did not." Yoda waved his hand in front of her face. But Ahsoka frowned and replied,

"Master. In case you have forgotten, I'm a Jedi too, so that won't work on me."

"Oh yes..." Yoda frowned. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Well... I'm sure Master Windu would have gotten over it by now. I guess you can try to go back."

"Do, or do not. There is no try." Yoda quoted himself with a mysterious glare.

Slowly, (and sanely, mind you) Ahsoka nodded her head in reply.

"Okay. Well you can go now."

"BYE PADAWAN IGUANA!" Yoda yelled as he shot up and out Ahsoka's window.

She stuck her head out of it and yelled after him,

"IT'S TANO, MASTER!"

"Knew that, I DID!" Yoda replied as he jumped back into his cabin's window.

Ahsoka got dressed in a lovely peach summer dress and pulled on a matching sun hat. She checked her reflection in the mirror, before going off to see what Barriss and Obi-Wan were up to.

She strolled into the living room and found Master Kenobi and Barriss on the couch, watching some weird News show.

She rolled her eyes as she saw the burning coffee. "Can't you two see the coffee's burning?"

"WHA?" Obi-Wan yelped as he jumped up, off the couch and ran like a mad man into the kitchen, switching the gas off and pouring out four cups of coffee. (One cup for Frankie, him, Barriss and Ahsoka).

He put the coffee pot back and passed a cup to Frankie The Bear who was sitting on the bench top. He placed the cup ever so delicately in front of the bear.

"There you go, Frankie." He said, patting it on the head. He then swung around and picked up another cup, passing it to Ahsoka.

"Thanks, Master." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"No probs, young one."

Ahsoka sat down at the table as Master Obi-Wan came to it, dropping off two plates of eggs and bacon, with a side of sausages. Barriss' eyes widened as she stared down at it. Ahsoka's did the same.

"Hey! That looks great, Master!" Barriss jumped.

"Yes. Very nice." Ahsoka said, mouth almost dribbling.

"Why, thank you girls." Obi-Wan said, as a grin widened around his mouth.

So Barriss, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Frankie sat and ate breakfast.

Ahsoka got up from the table and grabbed her plate and cup, then dropped it into the dishwasher. Barriss did the same as Obi-Wan got up and came over.

Ahsoka noticed he was trying to take over the cleaning, but she stopped him swiftly with one hand.

"No, Master. You go get ready for today." She looked down at his racing car pyjamas and tried desperately to suppress a fit of giggles.

"We will clean up."

"Well... Thank you, padawan. I never remembered Anakin ever offering to do anything like that before. I wonder why he couldn't have been more like you two girls."

Barriss thought hard on this for a moment. "Well... Maybe because he ain't a girl master?"

Obi-Wan frowned, then shrugged. "Guess so." And with that, he trudged off to his room with Frankie.

"Oh, Frankie! We are going to have so much fun today! We shall go fishing on the lake and then have a picnic up on the beach." Obi-Wan squealed with delight as he went over today's plans. First, he and Frankie would go out onto the lake with a packed lunch and try and catch fish. After about a good five hours of sleeping out on the water with the line dangling into it, they would go out onto the secluded side of the island and have lunch quietly and peacefully. That sounded like a plan to him.

Obi-Wan threw on a pair of his old tracksuits and long sleeved shirt. He hadn't worn these since the mission before that horrible one to Naboo, with Master Qui-Gon. He shuddered at the sad memory. Over the top of his shirt, he zipped on a brown vest and walked out. He found the two girls standing by the door with hats and sunscreen on. He smiled and said, "Well... You to look like you're ready for a big day out."

"Thanks master." Barriss and Ahsoka said in unison. Suddenly, there came a knock from the door.

"Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"It's me, Kenobi." A deep voice came from the other side.

"Who's me?" Barriss asked.

"Master Windu is me. Now, could you please by kind enough to open this door?" Windu's voice came from outside.

"Sure, master. Sorry." Obi-Wan said as he opened it. The other two girls stood back as they saw what the master was wearing.

Mace was dressed in a pair of golf pants, fluro coloured shirt and had a cap on. Behind him, Yoda was dressed in a cap with his ears sticking out of cut out holes and, surprisingly, wasn't wearing his robes. Instead, he was wearing tracksuits with a shirt on. "Golfing, we are going." Yoda said, matter-of-factly.

Mace nodded and asked, "Are you coming?"

"I will love to come, master! I always did enjoy it when me and the other padawans had time to play golf." Ahsoka smiled.

"You played golf in your spare time?" Master Windu asked, sounding deep and dangerous.

Ahsoka cringed, but Mace smiled and replied, "I love to do that."

He then turned to Master Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan. Are you coming?"

"Oh...No. I think I'll sit this one out." Obi-Wan smiled. "But thank you, anyway."

"All right then. Come on, younglings. We must be on our way, before Master Plo and Fisto get annoyed."

Master Windu swung around and started to walk away, with Yoda following. Barriss and Ahsoka ran off behind him.

Ahsoka swung around to face Obi-Wan who was smiling as he was leaning in the door way, arms crossed over his chest as they walked off. She smiled to him, and called out, "Goodbye, Master Obi-Wan! See you later tonight!"

"You too, padawan." Obi-Wan shouted after her.

ooOoo

Obi-Wan walked up to the _'Rent-A-Boat' _House in the cold air. It was actually colder than he expected it to be. _Lucky I'm wearing my vest, though. Force, this is cold! _He shivered against the cold as he approached the sappy little shed which was a poor of excuse for a boat shed.

He walked up to the attendant who was behind the counter and smiled. The male attendant didn't even attempt to smile back.

"Yeah. What do ya want?!" He asked with a scowl. His face was old and wrinkled and his nose crooked. Obi-Wan suppressed a fit of laughter as he realised it looked a lot like Palpatine.

"Ah... I was hoping to rent a small, row boat to go fishing out on the lake, today."

"Fine. How long will you be having it?" The attendant asked Obi-Wan rudely.

"Ah... The whole day. About." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Well, in that case," The attendant pulled out a data pad and chucked it onto the counter, in front of Obi-Wan. "Sign this."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan lifted the pad up, using the Force, and pulled it towards him. The attendant noticed this and went a dark shade of crimson.

"Ah... How did you do that?"

"Using the Force, of course!" Obi-Wan smiled, seeing that he had outwit the man.

"But only the Jedi can use the Force. But that means that-" He stopped and smiled sheepishly, frightened, then continued. "You know what? Take the boat for free. BYE!" And with that, he slammed closed the window and put the blinds down.

Slowly, and quite freaked out, Obi-Wan turned around. "Okay..." He murmured awkwardly as he walked away. He walked behind the attendant's desk, around to the boats that were lined up behind it, under a cover. His eyes glazed over the boats that were available for him to take. Still, he felt guilty after squirming his way out of paying. _I would have gladly of payed. _Obi-Wan thought as he searched for the perfect boat. Suddenly, he squealed with delight as he found the right one.

Quickly, he pulled it out of its rack and layed it onto the floor carefully, inspecting it more thoroughly. It was painted silver, with red decorations at the bow and stern. (Front and Back). Obi-Wan placed his picnic basket and Frankie into the boat and started to pull it down to the shoreline.

After a few minutes of huffing and puffing, Obi-Wan got the boat down to the shoreline and pushed the boat into the water. He watched as it drifted out, proud of his work, until he realised it was drifting away from him. WITH FRANKIE ONBOARD!

"FRANKIE!" Obi-Wan screamed as he ran out through the water, towards his boat. He pulled his weight through the water and Obi-Wan noted it was getting deep quickly. He was up to his waist in water before he got to the boat. With a little help from the Force, the Jedi Master jumped up into his boat and shook the water off of him. _Force! I'm soaked! _He realised, angrily. _Well... At least the sun will dry it off. _He thought with a content smile as he settled down into his boat. He picked the oars up and started to paddle his way out into the deeper part of the lake. When Obi-Wan got to where he believed was the best spot available, he put the oars aside and pulled out his fishing rod. Quite contently, he threw out the line and let it drift in the water, the same thing the boat was doing. Slowly, Obi-Wan settled down under the sun and listened to the water and birds.

ooOoo

"Ummm..." Anakin said awkwardly, as he watched his master heave frantically through the the water, trying to get towards his boat, screaming out, "FRANKIE!". He watched as the man jumped into his boat and started to paddle it away.

Embarrassed, Anakin turned around from the spectacle as almost everyone on the beach had stopped to see the crazed man swim after his drifting boat, while screaming out, "FRANKIE!". How the weirdo had gotten to it, and had used the Force to jump into it. _Great! Thanks master! Now you have given away that it was you out there! Well done, Master Obi-Wan! _Anakin thought with grief, as he trudged off to where Rex was laying on his towel, getting a tan.

Anakin rolled his eyes, then said, "Captain Rex! Execute Order 66!"

Suddenly, Rex jumped up, bright red, (and not just from the sun tan) and asked, "Ahh... General? Why would you want me to do that?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard that weirdo Palpatine use it in his office once, going over a paper he had. To me, it sounded cool! So I wanted to use it. So apparently, it works on getting your attention."

"Hehehehe...Yeah..." Rex laughed sheepishly.

"HEY! Why don't we go for a swim?" Anakin quickly changed the subject, which Rex was glad for.

"Okay, General. Race you there! Rex yelled over his shoulder, running quickly to the water line. Anakin growled and took off after him, across the grass, but as soon as he hit the sand, he jumped up and started to scream. The sand was boiling! "REX! This sand is really HOT!" Anakin squealed like a baby.

Rex stopped and turned around. He sighed, seeing Anakin squirming around on the sand. Slowly, he back tracked to wear Anakin rolled dramatically around on the sand. Actually, Rex was feeling quite anxious as he watched him. "Umm... General. Are you okay?" He asked.

Anakin didn't stop. He kept turning. Rex was about to go get help, until suddenly, Anakin jumped up and ran off within a moment.  
"HAHAHAHAHA REX!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder as he hit the water.

Rex grounded his teeth as he clenched his fists. "General..." He mumbled under his breath, trying desperately to keep his temper under control. _Nope. Too late. _Rex thought as he took off after him, screaming abuse left, right and centre.

Scared and confused, Anakin look back at him and squealed as he took off into the water. Rex chased him around for another good hour or so.

ooOoo

Ahsoka watched as Master Windu whacked the tiny ball across the field. The little ball went at a million miles an hour through the air, until it hit the ground, and amazingly did a couple of turns around the hole, and then went down it.

"YES! WHO'S THE GOLFING MAN?!" Mace smiled ecstatically as he punched his fists into the air. But Yoda wasn't convinced.

"Cheated, you did, Master Windu." Yoda frowned.

"What?! Master, of course I didn't! Why would I cheat?"

"To win, of course."

"But I didn't!" Mace frowned.

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"MASTERS!" Ahsoka shouted over the two, grabbing their attention.

"You two are the highest on the Jedi Council. You are NOT meant to be fighting over this!"

Mace looked down, nodding his head. "The padawan is right."

"Yes. Right she is. But still... Cheated you DID!"

"DIDN'T!

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

Ahsoka turned to Barriss who was yawning as the two carried on. "This is going to be a long day."

"Yes." Barriss replied as Master Fisto nodded in agreement, who had had his mouth sticky tapped shut by Master Windu, in an attempt to shut him up about his monkeys.

/Want me to take it off of you, Master?/ Ahsoka sent to him.

/No. It is all right, young one. It's for the best./ Kit replied, attempting to smile under his gag.

/Okay. Sorry./

And with that, she turned around and tried again, to shut the two fighting masters up.

**A/N: I was going to write more, but I thought that it was getting to long, but I already have the next chapter on my computer. To give you a heads up, it will involve Polaris, how Ahsoka finishes the argument, and will Anakin get into trouble with the local inhabitants?  
**


	5. The Ewoks

**A/N: Hey guys! I've finished Chapter five! Anyway... A huge thank you to ****Fidgeymugato**, percyjacksonsister98, **Noil23sj** and weathergirl17248 for leaving a review. You guys are brilliant! *_Hug* _And a bigger thank you to percyjacksonsister98 for being the first to leave a review for Messing Up Time Lines. I really do appreciate the reviews. So if you'd like to see your name up here too, don't forget to drop a review. I promise bot to bite. XD

The Camping Week

Chapter 5: The Ewoks

Anakin continued at a million miles an hour, running and scrambling through the water with all his might as he tried to get away from the over reacting Clone Captain. The sun beckoned down on his back as he pushed on, hearing the snorting and panting from Rex who must have been fifty feet off, but he could still hear him. At this point, Anakin was glad for the Force.

Suddenly, a thought hit his mind. Quick as a flash, Anakin dived and started to swim for shore, under the cover of water.

Rex came to a stop, heavily, at the last known spot of Anakin Skywalker. Grunting and breathing heavily, he looked around, but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, he heard the sound of laughter, and looked around to see a young man running off in another direction.

To Rex, it looked exactly like Anakin, and so he took after him.

Meanwhile, on shore, Anakin watched as Rex ran off after some random redhead who was laughing and playing with his fellow friends. He sighed in relief and swung around. _Okay. That's the last time I mess around with Rex._ Anakin thought with a shiver as he walked up the sand, to go get an ice cream.

ooOoo

Ahsoka suddenly swung around to Master Kit, while Windu wasn't looking, and ripped off the sticky tape that was over his mouth.

"Thank you!" Kit whispered harshly as he let out a sigh of relief.

"No problems, Master. But I'd get out of here before Master Windu notices. Now go!" Ahsoka smiled as Kit ran off.

Master Windu and Yoda pulled up at another course, and Mace threw his hand up, over his eyes to block the sun out as he looked across the field to where the flag was, about one hundred feet away.

"Easy..." He mumbled as he placed his ball onto the peg and got into position.

Windu pulled the golf club back, and then swung it forward. He hit it with the preciseness of Tiger Woods.

It went hurtling over the trees, sand and grass, and looked as though it was about to go straight into the hole, if it wasn't for Yoda, who, at the last moment, stuck his hand out and Force pushed the tiny ball in a completely different direction, causing it to splash into the pond, getting devoured by the muddy water.

And with that, Mace swung around, looking dark and dangerous, then asked, "Who the KRIFF did that?! AND where has Master Fisto gone?!"

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and Barriss looked onto the ground, twisting her fingers nervously. Windu swung around to Yoda who was whistling casually, looking at the clouds, trying his hardest to look inconspicuous. Mace rolled his eyes, then said,

"Yoda? What, in the Force, possessed you to do that?!"

"Do what, Master Windu?" Yoda asked innocently.

"Force the ball over there, for crying out loud!"

Yoda frowned, looking quite confused, "Did something, I did not."

"Yes. You did!"

"No. I did not"

"Yes, you did!"

"No! I Did not!"

"Yes. You did!"

"No. I did not"

"Yes, you did!"

"No! I Did not!"

"Yes. You did!"

"No. I did not"

"Yes, you did!"

"No! I Did not!"

Ahsoka looked at Barriss and cringed, as though she was about to start crying.

ooOoo

Anakin sat on the Concrete Rise of the Beach, watching as children, parents and young couples played together out on the beach. He licked his ice cream at a million miles an hour while swaying his legs back and fourth.

_Mhhh... Chocolate. _Anakin slobbered as he savoured his favourite ice cream.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked around as a beautiful, young female walked out onto the beach. He knew he shouldn't be staring at girls like that, because he was already married, but still. She was a sight! And he also knew Master Obi-Wan would be sure to scold him about his thoughts.

But just then, the girl swung around and smiled at him. Anakin couldn't resist to smile back. Her hair was long and black, but kept up into a high ponytail. Her swim suit was worn comfortably around her body and she smiled as she swung around and started to run into to the water. She dove head first in, and started to swim back.

Anakin realised she looked slightly familiar. Her face. Her predicament of being a beautiful human hybrid. The way the fat rolled around her arm. But wait! She was as skinny as a stick. No fat.

_Was that Polaris?_ Anakin thought uncomfortably. _Nah! _Anakin grinned, knowing no one could ever get that fit like that within two days. _Unless... The magazine!_

ooOoo

_Ahh, what a day! _Obi-Wan thought pleasantly. He readjusted his baseball cap so that it fitted comfortably on his head. With a long sigh, he pulled off his boots and socks and let his bare feet hang over the edge of the row boat. _This sure beats sitting around the Jedi Temple all day! _Obi-Wan thought with another content sigh.

He had been out here for three hours now, and had caught four fish. _Dinner!_ Obi-Wan smiled and relaxed further back into his boat, pulling the cap over his eyes, ready for a snooze.

_THUD! _Obi-Wan suddenly shot up as something hit the side of his boat. He looked around the calm water as he steadied himself and the tiny dingy.

Nothing. The water was as clear as day and there was nothing in sight. _Few! _Obi-Wan sighed. Relieved, Obi-Wan turned around and tried to settle back down again. But as he swung around, he nearly fell out of the boat.

Sitting in the other end of the boat was a smiling, young, black haired, human hybrid that reminded him slightly of Aurra Sing, but with a slight skin tone difference here and there, causing her to look like she had faded, grey tattoos on the side of her face.

"Good afternoon, Obi-Wan!" She smiled ecstatically.

"Ah..." Obi-Wan's jaw is still on the floor, but then he realised he was being rude, and clamped his mouth shut.

"Who... Are you? And how did you get here?" He asked, very confused.

But the girl seemed to frown, "It's me. Polaris."

_Oh...Wait! Wasn't she *fat* the other day? Roughly...two days? Two Days..._Obi-Wan thought.

"Polaris!" Obi-Wan smiled, finally recognising the now skinny (and beautiful) desk assistant who had been so kind to him.

But he suddenly frowned. "My... You've lost some weight." He then smiled, looking apologetic.

But Polaris just laughed.

"Yes! I know! Who thought loosing a few kilos would do someone good?!" she smiled brightly. Obi-Wan just nodded nervously. At least that cleared up half of the mystery.

"But... How did you get here?" He asked. Polaris dropped the smile and seemed to become dangerous.

"I swam out here. To be with you. I saw you from the beach house. Asked Adina if I could come down here, and here I am. With you on the water. Alone..."

"Hehehehe." Obi-Wan chuckled nervously as Polaris started to move closer.

Obi-Wan was about ready to dive over the side as her face came so close to his, but suddenly, she stopped. She looked down as her hand touched something. It was a basket.

A Picnic Basket.

She smiled, realising that he had packed a picnic for lunch, probably which he was going to have by himself out on the beach. _That's no way to have a picnic! _Polaris thought.

She looked back up at Obi-Wan who had a disgusted and very anxious look on his face as he was still crawled up into a ball in the corner of the boat.

"Why don't we go have a picnic together? On the beach?" Polaris asked, as she attempted to thrust the oars into Obi-Wan's hands. He didn't budge.

She saw what was wrong. She backed away slowly into the other corner of the boat, giving him more space to row.

But when he still didn't move, she gave him a deathly stare, and whispered darkly, "Pick up the oars, and row, Obi."

This time, he did as he was told. Immediately, she dropped the stare and become all happy and bubbly again. "Thank you, Obi."

She seemed to be using her new nickname for him well.

Poor Kenobi continued to row to the island, still looking petrified from the experience.

ooOoo

Meanwhile, back onshore, Anakin had finished his ice cream, but had been spotted by Rex. Again. So he was now on the run for his life again, for the Clone Captain still hadn't seemed to have dropped the small incident of Anakin playing a foul trick on him.

Anakin dived behind a building and hid in the shadows as he heard Rex run past.

"He must be really upset. I don't see how what I did was so bad. Really? How am I going to fix this?"

Anakin shook his head and turned it, then got the fright of his life. He fell back onto the ground and looked at the fluffy teddy bear that was staring at him.

The fear spread across his face as the thing jumped towards him, pointing his spear at him.

"Cachu! Picachaba! Chi Cha!" It said as it prodded Anakin with his spear.

"Ah... Me Anakin." Anakin said, pointing at himself. "You?"

The animal/teddy bear cocked his head to the side and replied,  
"Noob Noob!" and backed away. Slowly, Anakin started to rise. He watched as the... _Thing_... (as Anakin put it) walked away into the woods. It stopped and turned to Anakin. Smiling, it gestured a big furry hand at him to follow him.

Anakin did. He hopped up and down as he ran after the Teddy Bear thing, into the woods.

ooOoo

Ahsoka placed the small golf ball on the peg and got into position. Focusing hard on the small ball, she pulled back the club once, then twice, and then on the third, she let it swing. But as the club came down to hit the ball, she let go of it, and the club went flying across the grassy fields and sandpits, then hitting the flag, causing it to keel over.

"YES! WHAAAHOO!" Ahsoka squealed as she ran up to Barriss and gave her a hug. She then ran to Master Yoda and gave him a hug too. But as she got to Master Windu, she noticed the look he was giving her, and backed off.

"Padawan. You are meant to hit the ball. NOT throw the club." Mace said, looking down at her darkly. "Really? I thought you were meant to throw the club after you hit the ball." Ahsoka informed him.

"Why?" Mace raised an eyebrow.

"Because you are always doing that. Whenever you'd hit the ball, you will throw the club away and charge after Yoda in a fit of rage. I thought that was how you play." Ahsoka smiled innocently.

Mace rolled his eyes and resolved, "Come on. I think we should go get lunch now. Go check up on the others."

The four nodded in reply and went to go have lunch.

Ahsoka pigged into her ham and pineapple pizza as Yoda scoffed his green slop. Barriss had ordered her favourite milkshake. Mace ate his salad with manners, as the four sat at a table near the beach, which looked directly out over to the island.

"Master, can I have a milkshake as well?" Ahsoka asked. Mace stopped chewing his lettuce and looked at Ahsoka darkly. Ahsoka could feel a shiver making its way ever so slowly down her back as she nodded in reply and went back to eating her pizza.

Suddenly, Yoda burped. "Hmm... Sorry, I am."

Mace looked as though he was about to burst.

But before he could say anything, there came a scream from across the water. Ahsoka swung around to see who it had been. She had recognised that voice.

"Obi-Wan..." She whispers as she sees Obi-Wan running away from a beautiful young girl that she had never seen before, but reminded her of Aurra Sing.

"Go away!" Obi-Wan was shouting hysterically as he charged away, only looking over his shoulder to see if she was getting closer.

"Awww! Just another kiss! Please, Obi! I love you!" The girl replied, looking as though she was almost in tears.

"No! Go away!" Obi-Wan spat.

"Ahh... Awkward, this is." Yoda said, staring at the commotion.

"Yeah..." Ahsoka whispered.

"Yep." Barriss said.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan tripped over a log and fell flat on his face, in the sand.

"Oh no..." Barriss cringed, knowing what was going to happen next.

Polaris ran up to him as Obi-Wan clambered back up again. But he didn't run off in time, and Polaris crashed into him, as the two fell over, behind the log. Out of sight from anyone.

Next came the sound of Obi-Wan screaming, "HELP!"

"Ahh... We should go help him." Ahsoka said, getting up from his seat. Yoda did the same.

"Yeah. Right now!" Barriss said, jumping up.

"I have to agree with you on this one, Padawan." Mace agreed. So the four started off for the nearest boat they could find.

ooOoo

The Ewoks danced around and around Anakin as he stood in the middle, stark naked if it wasn't for the loincloth he was wearing around his hips. He had a headdress made out of sticks and leaves on his head as the Ewoks pranced and sung to their gods. It had been a pretty relaxing day for Anakin so far. When he had gotten here, they had fed him until he was stuffed, then soak him hot water until he was boiling. Then they did some kind of tradition on him by rubbing herbs and salt into his skin. That gave him a well needed massage, after all he's been through over the past year.

Now they were brining out another bath for him. Ten little Ewoks carried out a huge cauldron filled with warm water. They set it down over the fire, and then rushed over to Anakin.

Anakin laughed as they pushed him over to the bath tub, then pushed him in.

"Oww!" Anakin cringed as he realised that this one was a lot hotter than the last one. But still, he needed it. Again.

He settled down into the bath and closed his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep, until he heard the sound of something being chucked into his bath. He opened one eye and saw and Ewok chucking in some sort of vegetable. Then another. Then another. And another. Then another, but Anakin wasn't worried. He fished one out, and bit into it.

"Oww!" He squealed as the Ewok hit him in the hand. "Okay! Okay!" He said, dropping it.

_But wait! If they don't want ME eating them, then what are they putting it in here for?_ Anakin thought on this for a little, until it suddenly occurred to him.

"Ohh... POODOO!" He yelled, looking over the edge of the pot to see all the Ewoks holding their spears up to him.

"I'M DINNER!" He squealed in horror, as he started to cry.

ooOoo

"I'm too old for you, Polaris!" Obi-Wan squealed as she continued to kiss him. "Please!"

She didn't stop. She just kept laughing.

He was starting to get freaked out now. What if she never got off? And what she went even further?

Obi-Wan pushed these thoughts into the back of his head, trying NOT to imagine what would happen.

But suddenly, he almost fainted from gratitude from what came next.

"Master Kenobi! Psst! Over here!" He looked around the log and saw Ahsoka, Barriss, Yoda and Mace in a boat at shore.

"That's my ride!" Obi-Wan shouted, shoving off Polaris, which he earned a grimace off as he did. He jumped up like a monkey from a snake pit and took off to the boat.

Ahsoka pulled Obi-Wan in next to her, then swung around to Mace and yelled, "Master! Get us outta here!" Windu nodded, then, using help from the Force, started to super human row them out of there. Polaris shot up and ran after them, screaming out, "Obi! COME BACK!"

Obi-Wan hid in-between Ahsoka and Barriss, trying to get away from the crazy lady. Who was crazy about him. Ahsoka tried to suppress the laughter that was threatening to come out.

As they stepped out of the boat, Obi-Wan stopped and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, causing her to stop. She looked at Obi-Wan who had a thank you loom in his eyes. Suddenly, Obi-Wan engulfed her in a huge bear hug, lifting her off of the ground. "Thank you, Ahsoka! I owe my life to you!"

"Yeah.. Ah...Master. You're..Chock..Chocking.. M..ME!" Ahsoka coughed.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan let go and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine master." Ahsoka nodded, turning back to Barriss, Yoda and Windu who had watched the awkward exchange.

"Okay! Can we go back to our cabins now? I'm tired!" Barriss winged. Mace turned to her and nodded, but then stopped, and it turned into a shake.

"Wait. Where's Skywalker?"

Suddenly, there came a blood curdling scream from he forest.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP PPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

It was Anakin.

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan yelled, and took off in the direction of the forest.

"Wait for us, you must, Kenobi!" Yoda yelled as the four took after him.

ooOoo

Anakin was loosing his cool rapidly. Literally! The water was heating up fast and he was turning red. There was no means of escape this time for the fearless hero. This time, it was death. Or dinner. One of the two. But Anakin liked to look upon it as a honourable death.

"I can just see it now. All the girls and Padme crying at my Jedi funeral. Obi-Wan, who would be heartbroken. Ahsoka too. But I'm sure Master Windu would be secretly happy." Anakin tried to keep himself comforted in his last minutes.

The Ewoks had formed a circle around him, holding spears up at him. If he attempted anything, they would kill him. If not beat him first, to make him tender.

"OH, WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE?!" Anakin shouted in anger.

"Because you're an idiot, Padawan." _What? _Anakin just heard someone's voice. He looked around, and then spots Obi-Wan crouched in the bushes, with twigs sticking out of his hair and _Baseball cap?_

Anakin suppressed a fit of laughter.

"You've come to rescue me! I really do love you guys!" Anakin squealed in delight.

"Allowed to love, you are not. Or be banished, you shall be." One word. Yoda.

"Are you all here? Wait, is Rex with you?" Anakin asked, scared.

_Well... I just screwed the soup. I'm not sure if the Ewoks like poodoo flavoured soup. Hehehe..._

Anakin thought, embarrassed by what he had just done in his fit of worry.

"No. Rex isn't with us. Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ah... No reason." Anakin replied, following it by laughing sheepishly.

"Come on. Ready? On the count of three!" Obi-Wan whispered.

"3...2...1!" Anakin watched as the five Jedi emerged from behind the bushes, and started running like madmen, waving their arms around and squawking like birds. The Ewoks were so frightened by the display of ludicrous, that they ran off screaming into the bushes.

"THANK YOU!" Anakin cried as he watched the last of them kriffing Teddy Bear things run off.

But then remembered something. "Ah... Guys? Could you help me out of here. This waters getting a bit TOO warm, thank you."

The Jedi turned to him, looking annoyed. Anakin frowned. "What? What did I do?"

"What the Force are you doing out here?!" Obi-Wan asked, very annoyed.

"Look! I don't know! But could you please get me-"

"He asked you a perfectly logical question, Skywalker! Answer Kenobi!" Mace frowned.

"Yeah! Answer him! And what did you do to Rex? Ahsoka asked.

"LOOK! JUST GET ME KRIFFING OUTTA HERE, ALREADY! IT REALLY STINGS!" Anakin shouted at them.

"Fine." Obi-Wan mumbled. He lifted his hand, and using the Force, lifted Anakin out of his pot. Setting him down on the ground, he smiled, expecting a thank you.

"Thank you, master." Anakin replied stubbornly, annoyed.

"Aww! I want to go HOME!" Barriss winged, turning around and trudging off into the night.

"Me too!" Ahsoka said following her friend. The rest followed, with Obi-Wan giving Anakin dirty looks.

ooOoo

When the five got back to the cabins, Ahsoka finally realised something. She stopped, then asked, "Where's Rex?"

The other's stopped, and looked around.

"Oh no..." Windu mumbled. But suddenly, there came and ear-piercing scream from the shadows, and something dark came running at Anakin. Anakin was about to start screaming, but nothing came out, because he was so cold. After all, he was just wearing his loincloth.

Ahsoka rushed to her masters defence as the... _Thing..._ tackled Anakin to the floor. She pulled it off of him, and finally realised it was Rex. Angered, she slapped him across the face. He stopped, then blinked. He stared at her, the asked, "Ahh... Commander? What's going on?"

"Rex! You just attacked Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled at him.

"Really?" Rex asked, looking astonished and frightened.

"Yes. And you gave him a really good fright, too, Captain." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Don't you remember anything?" Anakin asked, straightening himself out.

Rex got up, with help from Ahsoka, then replied, "No. Nothing. Is there anything I should?"

"NO! I mean... No. Nothing important, Rex." Anakin smiled sheepishly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm off to bed." She mumbled.

Ahsoka took off up the stairs to her cabin, with Barriss following behind her. The two slammed the door behind them.

"Goodnight." Obi-Wan bowed, rushing off to the cabin too.

Windu and Yoda swung around in sync and strolled off to their cabin.

"Is there anything I really should know, General? Like... What happened to all of your clothes?" Rex smiled. Anakin turned to him and cringed. "No, Rex. It's fine. "I'm fine. Let's just go to bed."

"And hope Luminara isn't up still." Rex laughed, following his general up the stairs.

"Yes!" Anakin replied as the two walked into their cabin.

**A/N: Well... Hope you liked it! Do feel free to leave a review. On any of my stories. I now have four stories running, and I do hope to be able to update on them regularly. So... Bye for now!**


End file.
